For Whom The Bells Toll
by xenowriter
Summary: My first Death Note fanfiction! squeals I kind of tie in the flashback scenes from the series and add in my own ideas. Though the later part is from the actual series. This MAY hint at a spoiler so just warning!


**"FOR WHOM THE BELLS TOLL"**

"Lawliet…" Watari's voice called outside from the darkened, open-space room.

"What is it, Watari?" A voice said from within the room. The door was partially cracked open allowing a small portion of the light from the rest of the home to enter the room.

"You requested me to notify you when it is noon." Watari replied. Even though he only assisted in every way he could to keep Lawliet's mind focused on solving cases, he was still the only family that Lawliet had at the present time. To both of them, Watari was like his grandfather.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Watari," Lawliet opened the door. He stood there in the door frame in his baggy white long sleeved shirt and his pants. The only type of clothes he ever wore. There were always dark circles under his eyes. Watari knew that Lawliet hardly slept. When there was something that he needed to solve, sleeping was not an option. "I won't be gone long, Watari." He walked past his old friend and stopped near the door to put on his shoes.

"As you wish. I will call you if anything comes up. So far, it has been quiet these past few months since your last case." Watari sat back down at the desk, organizing that day's mail.

Lawliet turned his head slightly, but kept his eyes straight ahead at the door. "Yes…but it will not stay quiet for long." With that, he opened the door and left the house. The sun was shining brightly and Lawliet steered his eyes away as the brightness seemed to strain his eyes. He was not use to being outside. Actually, he only went outside if he was leaving the Wammy house to travel to some other location for a case or if it was Sunday. The absence of sun exposure was clearly present in Lawliet. His skin pixilation was completely pale. He could easily pass off as being severely sick.

After walking several paces with his hands shoved deep within his pockets, Lawliet stopped and looked up at the sky. He stood there waiting…seconds later; bells began to toll loudly throughout the country side. The bells were all off synch with one another, however, they still sounded so peaceful to the young man.

From a window in the Wammy House, Watari watched on. This was routine for him. Even though Lawliet was still in the perimeter of the house, Watari always watched on, making sure nothing ever happened to him. Watching Lawliet staring up at the sun as the bells continue to chime, Watari sighed and looked down at a picture frame on the desk. The picture contained 3 figures….a young woman probably in her early 30's, a man beside her around the same age range, then in front of them was a young boy probably around 5, looking so calm and peaceful. That young boy was Lawliet and behind him were his parents. Even though his appearance was a lot neater, the expression on his face was still the same. Gingerly picking up the picture frame, Watari looked at the photo. "It's been nearly 20's years since they were killed in that horrible accident….however, their funeral replays in Lawliet's head every Sunday." He then glanced back over at Lawliet to see him still standing there. "How long will you keep that burden?"

Finally the bells stopped chiming….now the silence continued throughout the countryside. Lawliet stayed where he was as his thoughts continued to race in his mind. "18 years ago…my parents were murdered by a serial killer escaping from the police….18 years ago….Watari took me from the Japanese public schooling to the Wammy house….18 years since their death…and the bells still sound the same…Hmm…" He began to focus more on the sky as he continued to think. To Lawliet, everything was some sort of investigation…he had to figure out everything. He even investigated the guy who murdered his parents 3 years after it happened. Suddenly his cellphone began to ring, cutting him away from his thoughts. Taking out his cellphone, he glanced at the screen to see it was Watari. "Yes, Watari?" He answered.

"L…the Japanese news is reporting that there have been several incidents to where criminals are dying of unexplainable heart attacks." Watari said over the line.

"Is that so? I will be right there."

* * *

That was years ago and L was still working on the same case. The case of Kira, the most intriguing serial killer who could kill with just a name and a face. During those years, L was working with the main suspect, Light Yagami. Whenever L came close to having all the evidence to prove that Light was Kira something else would come up to show that Light could be possibly innocent. L knew he was playing a very dangerous game keeping Light near him, but he felt by doing this, Light would slip up. However, the case was becoming so complex with shinigamis, and another Kira who could only kill with a face. L had exposed his face to the second Kira, Misa. He knew that Light was working against him, trying to find some way to get rid of him…L just had to find the one piece of evidence that would pinpoint Light to being Kira…and he had to find it fast.

Seeing the time on his laptop, L got up and shoved his hands back into his pockets. He then turned and started to walk towards the building's elevator. "Where are you going, L?" Matsuda, the youngest investigating officer asked.

"To the roof," L looked back over.

"It's raining hard out there. Why are you going out there?"

"You do want to help solve this case, don't you?"

"Well of course I do! I want to help out! I know I can help you find Kira!" Matsuda replied eagerly.

"Very well. When I return, I expect more coffee." L then turned and walked into the elevator, leaving Matsuda there, shocked by the response.

Out on the roof, it was raining so hard, that it was in sheets. Not really caring, L continued to walk out from the elevator onto the roof. He stood there….the noisy rain was deafening all the other city noises, however, despite the rain; he could still hear the church bells. They were still ringing loudly as ever. "Are they ringing for me today?" L asked himself as he stared up at the sky. His entire body was soaked with rain water.

"What are you doing in a place like this, Ryuzaki?" A voice called out nearby. L turned his head to see Light…but the sadden expression did not change on his face. Just seeing Light was making him become sadder. L made a gesture to him to tell him he could not hear what he said. Light then began to walk towards him. "What are you doing, Ryuzaki?"

"Nothing in particular." L replied, he kept his hands shoved in his pockets as he looked away. "It's just the bells…." All his life, L kept his emotions well guarded. Not telling anyone what he thought unless it regarded a case…nothing in personal matters. However, with Light, he felt like he could.

"Bells?" Light asked.

"Yes. The bells are really loud today." L then readjusted his focus back up to the sky. The bells stopped.

"I don't hear anything."

"Really? The conditions are favorable today, you can't help but to hear them…It's a church. Maybe a wedding." L's thoughts began to turn to what he thought the bells were hinting at. "Or…"

"What are you talking about, Ryuzaki?" Light shot back, interrupting him before he could finish. "Don't be saying such useless things. Let's go back."

After talking for several minutes, L agreed to go back. Inside in the building at the staircase, they began to dry off. Both of them were soaking wet from the rain water. Light was sitting on the staircase and L was a few stairs down, facing towards him, helping him dry off. "I'm sad…" L spoke out softly.

"Huh?" Light asked as he looked down towards him.

L lifted his face, and looked at Light right in the eyes. "You'll understand soon."


End file.
